The field of art to which the invention pertains is known as "containerization", and more particularly to van carrier spreader frames for handling containers.
The present invention is concerned with a spreader frame design which, particularly in respect of telescopic spreader frames, improves the visibility of the operator through the frame. Poor visibility has been a continuing problem in van carrier container handling operations. Also, relatively complex, costly and excessively heavy spreader frames have evolved which have usually heretofore been connected at both ends into side frame structure of the van carrier, although one known prior frame design has been connected at one end only into side frame structure of the van carrier. In both such latter types of spreader frames the side-shifting and skewing system has involved actuating devices mounted from both end portions of the frame.